


You Haven't Had Enough

by wsakuya



Series: Midorima/Kise Week [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domesticity, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, MidoKise Week, Teasing, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise should feel bad for making full use of his good nature, but somehow he doesn't. Probably because he thinks it's his privilege as Midorima's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Haven't Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Day Four: Domesticity**
> 
>  
> 
> I'M LATE FUCK by the time I've finished this, it's probably already past midnight (I still have fifteen minutes WHOOP WHOOP)  
> I've been sleeping the whole day, so I didn't get to finish it in time, and it's short, so sorry about that.  
> But I just really want to post something for each day, no matter how short it is.  
> NOW ENJOY THE SHIT OUT OF THIS.
> 
> BYEEEE
> 
> PS: And now also for the russian fans! https://ficbook.net/readfic/3382791 (Thanks a lot to Viklik!)

"Kise... Kis—hmpf— Take your goddamn foot out of my face!"

Kise only chuckles, pretends he didn't notice anything and pulls his foot away.

"Pfft, sorry, Midorimacchi," he says, yet doesn't sound sorry at all. But with the two of them lying on either side of the couch, it's hard not to tease Midorima like that.

Kise didn't know that he has such sadistic tendencies, but since he's dating Midorima he can't help but be mean now and then and make the green-haired angry.

He's realised he's doing this for is own reassurance. Because no matter what he does or how far he goes, Midorima never breaks up, never tells him that it's enough or shouts at him. He only throws a few insults at Kise's head and huffs annoyed, as if he was genuinely angry. But he knows just as well as Kise himself that they're both doing it for their own satisfaction, that's just the way they are.

"So, how's practice going? With your new captain and all?" Kise asks, stretches and almost hits Midorima with his foot in the face, but misses by a few centimeters on purpose.

The green-haired pushes him away and grunts. "As if I'd tell you that."

"Aww, so mean, Midorimacchi!" Kise says in a playful tone and pretends to be hurt.

He knows he's being spoiled by Midorima, especially as he turns around on the couch and flops down roughly onto Midorima's chest. The male only grunts from the impact, but doesn't protest, not even saying a single word of displeasure.

That exactly is probably the reason Kise tends to overdo it so often. Midorima is just too nice. He often plays to be the stoic and cold-hearted type, but anyone who spends enough time with him will say the same.

Kise should feel bad for making full use of his good nature, but somehow he doesn't. Probably because he thinks it's his privilege as Midorima's boyfriend.

"Midorimacchi, play with my hair," the blond moans and feels the grunt vibrating in Midorima's chest.

"Do it yourself," the green-haired bites back, but after a minute or so he reaches out anyway, pushes his fingers through Kise's hair and feels the softness embracing him. His fingers are long and nails taken care of nicely, the feeling always the best for Kise.

The television is fairly loud as they watch some movie Kise can't remember the name of, but compared to Midorima's loud heartbeat right by his ear, the noises all drown gradually and at one point he only hears the pleasant _thump, thump, thump_ around him, closes his eyes and lets himself be enveloped by it, so soothing it slows down his own heartbeat too.

With his hair being caressed as well, the blond slowly closes his eyes and just enjoys it, enjoys being so intimate with Midorima without the presses of mouths and skin on skin.

He almost decides, being like this is better than anything else.

He's happy that Midorima is as comfortable around as he is around him. Their feelings are mutual, shared and strong that Kise can't help but begin to draw with his thumb lines over Midorima's arm, give back the pleasant feeling and show the male how much this all means to him.

He thinks of confessing at this point, but somehow it feels like this would destroy their moment, the silence so soothing with only the television and their soft breathing audible.

Midorima keeps stroking his hair in a slow rhythm, from front to back and then from the front again, pushing his fingers through the strands and scratching Kise's head lightly.

He's never too rough, knows exactly how to use his fingers and how much strength he needs. He also knows how Kise likes it and that the male gets sleepy after a while, so he quietly reaches over and turns down the volume of the television, tries not to move too much with Kise on his chest.

A small smile spreads over the blond's face as Midorima returns to caressing him again, and he feels a light press of lips to his hair before he slowly falls asleep.


End file.
